The Metamorphmagus Rainbow
by xNik Nakx
Summary: Remus looks back on the good times with his deceased wife and wishes that their son could remember her. A crystal prism haunts him with memories and reminds him of the grief he wishes he could shake off.


**The Metamorphmagus Rainbow**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, am simply toying with the ideas, themes and characters of a created universe that is heavily copywrited, and I highly doubt I would be able to afford to be sued, unless you want my worthless crap. Just don't take my iPod...

* * *

**

There was a prism hanging in his window, capturing the light and throwing rainbows all over the bleak and depressing room. Something hypnotizing, captivating, drew him towards this prism of certain mystery. It could have been the memories that the rainbows stirred in the dusty corners of his mind, the memories it hurt to remember. Taunting, Teasing, reminding him of her. His rainbow angel. His lovely metamorphmagus. Each of the colours he could visualize her using in her appearance at one point in their short time together. He couldn't remember exactly who had presented him with this beautiful prism, but he was deeply grateful for this symbolic masterpiece that held and kept his attention for endless hours. Each of those mystical colours that were splashed on the walls by the prism, each was a piece of her, of the beautiful history, a history he wished could have lasted forever, if she had not have been so adamant on joining the Final battle that was the last thing she participated in, for this battle brought her to Deaths gates many years earlier than she should have arrived.

_Red_

"I'm sorry, you know it won't work. I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous" She listened to his repeated excuses, barely concerntrating as those overused excuses were heavily imprinted in her mind, the only barrier that he saw that kept them from her eternal happiness. She just had to convince him, she wouldn't take no for an answer. She rolled her eyes, frustrated and ready to argue for her life.

"Damn you Lupin! You know that I don't care about any of those things. Age is merely a number, money is nothing but a number on the bottom of a bank statement and you're only dangerous once a month and then you won't be around me. I've told you time and time again that I don't care about your age, your finances, your lycanthropy. Can't you just give this a chance, for me?" She shouted back at him. God she was so sick of arguing, but she wasn't ready to give up. Couldn't he give in and do something for himself for a change, instead of 'protecting' everyone else? She knew he wanted her, wanted happiness. She felt his eyes on her when she entered a room he was in, and she saw the look, the emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, but your being impulsive. You need to think it through properly. For god's sake Nymphadora, a relationship takes work. If we get together, get married as you will eventually wish to, we can't have children, they might end up like me! Stuck with this awful disease, and you and any family will be stuck with the shame of having a werewolf in the family. You will be looked down upon as much as I am now for having the problem!" He retorted and she stomped her foot in frustration, almost as if to gear up for a tantrum. Her hair turned a violent pulsing red as her anger channeled through her magic. Suprising him, and herself, she sprung at him. He anticipated her attack and raised his arms to protect himself, but the blow did not come. Her lips sought his and they met in a burst of electricity that shocked both of them to the core. Neither wanted to let go, so they clung to each other as they slowly pulled their lips apart, reveling in the feeling of their kiss.

He smiled softly against his will. "Damn you for not taking no for an answer, 'cause I can't say no anymore" She grinned and kissed him again softly, as he held her, before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Remus, for making me the most happiest woman in the world."

_Orange_

He'd been out all day, and she was beginning to worry, rightfully so, it was the middle of a war. She had been home all day since she had no paperwork to complete at the Auror Office and she hadn't been called out on a mission. So, she had woken to find herself alone in his bed, his spot in the bed freezing cold, telling her that he had been awake and up for a while. She had tried to amuse herself as much as possible, reading Witch Weekly several times and then the Daily Prophet when it was delivered by the usual tawny owl with it's leather payment pouch. She was worried, very worried, for she knew that Remus would be a very good prisioner for the Death Eaters to Capture. He hadn't even left a note, like he usually did if he popped out for something before she got up.

"Remus" she whispered hugging herself tightly. Suddenly it felt cold as she realized how late it was getting, and that he had been gone almost twelve hours. The crescent moon and its stars shone in through the windows of the small muggle flat as it began to get later and later, and the room around her became blacker and blacker. The door suddenly opened and a very exhausted looking Remus Lupin came into the flat with one arm behind his back.

"Where the hell have you been?" She hollered as she jumped up from her seat. Remus cowered somewhat as he locked and warded the door behind him, still hiding something behind his back.

"I was summoned for an important Order mission. I didn't have time to write a note, and I was told that it wouldn't take long. I'm sorry." He said as he kissed his fiancee on the cheek and pulled a bouquet of orange roses out from behind his back.

"Orange?" she asked with a strange giggle as she took the bouquet and put it in a water filled vase.

"That was all they had left at the florists, I'm afraid. Why is that funny?" He asked confused and he threw himself down in a seat at the kitchen table.

"You do know what orange roses signify don't you?" She asked, and when he shook his head she grinned. "Passion. And Enthusiasm." She laughed and morphed her hair orange before pulling him into the hallway towards their bedroom. "You can show me your passion and enthusiasm down here."

"Damn right" he growled as he picked up his fiancee and ran for the bedroom.

_Yellow_

"Why is your hair yellow?" Remus asked over breakfast one sunny August morning. He seemed rather amused as his wife took a look at her reflection in her spoon before squeaking.

"There's only one reason my hair would go that kind of yellow..." she muttered before grabbing her wand and apparating from the apartment with a soft pop. Remus stared at the spot for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders and returning to his breakfast of muggle coco-pops. Once he'd cleaned the bowl of all of the small puffs of flavoured grained rice, he lifted and tilted the bowl to his mouth and drunk all of the chocolate milk. Sirius and James had always found that particularly amusing. Tonks, however, did the same thing, having grown up eating the delicious cereal.

He washed his breakfast dish, and put Tonks' leftovers in the rubbish. She'd left, she lost. Remus showered and changed out of his pajamas, grabbing a book from a bookshelf in the hallway to read on the balcony, since it was an averagely warm day. He read, and as time ticked on his mind started to wander. _Where the hell was Dora? _He couldn't concentrate on her book any longer, and took to sitting on the couch, his back straight, since he couldn't relax, and he stared, unmoving at the door, waiting for it to either open, or for Dora to pop back into their flat.

Two hours and twenty minutes later, his wife walked into the flat, tear streaks fresh on her cheeks. Remus stood quickly from his spot on the couch, and ran to hug his wife close.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, stroking her still yellow hair. She sobbed quietly for a few moments before leading him to sit on the couch, her hands in his.

"The reason my hair is yellow, well, this mustard yellow, is because Metamorphmagi react to an increase in hormones. It interferes with the magic that is needed to change my appearance." She told him, staring at their entwined hands, not wanting to meet his amber eyes. He processed the information slowly, his mind working through her eyes went wide when he figured it out, and his face became a picture of worry.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered, and she nodded slowly, looking up to meet his eyes with tears in her own. He looked at her sadly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Remus" she whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks slowly. She knew that he didn't want children, especially when the child may inherit his lycanthropy. Werewolves weren't supposed to breed, it was an unwritten law. So, she had put it simply that the Ministry didn't want werewolves to be happy.

"You know we couldn't have children Dora!" He exclaimed, standing up and beginning to pace the small lounge. She could tell he was frustrated, he was wringing his hands like he always did, and she'd always noticed the small things he did as she pined for him.

"I know Remus. As much as I want a child I was willing to give up the one wish I had to please you. I forfeited children when I agreed to marry you. I know that. It was an accident damn it!" She held her head in her hands and begun to sob.

"You'll have to terminate it. We can't risk the chance that it will be like me, have my curse." He sighed and looked at her, as she looked shocked. He didn't mean that... he couldn't.

"I can't kill my own child!" she exclaimed. "I'll keep it wether or not you are beside me to be the father you should and could be." she said with a tone of finality. He looked annoyed with it all and shook his head.

"Fine. I'll leave then." He turned and walked briskly from the flat, slamming the door behind him. Feeling even more alone than ever, she rested her hands on her stomach and wept.

"I love you, little one"

_Green_

She leant over the toilet, retching. God this morning sickness was hell. Her hair was a weird green-yellow, the exact colour she would usually associate with sickness. She stood up shakily, flushing the toilet. She stumbled to the sink and poured herself a glass of water to rinse her mouth. She shuddered as the ice cold water hit her burning throat. as she sat the glass in the sink she put her hand to her forehead.

"Pregnancy sucks" she mumbled to herself as she went and lay on the couch. She hated these lonely days in the now empty flat. So many things reminded her of Remus, especially the now kicking child that was at home inside her.

She lay there a while longer, letting the sick feeling fade. Bored, and saddened by the constant thought of Remus, she stood and pulled on her cloak, slipping her wand into the inside pocket. She walked down the street and into an alley before she apparated just beyond the wards of the Weasley home. She walked onto the property, feeling the boundary wards wash over her and grant her access to the home. She knocked once on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

"Hello, dear." Molly Weasley greeted the woman she considered as one of her own children. "Morning Sickness still bothering you?" she questioned, taking note of the gren tinged hair.

"Yes. The Healer says that with Lycanthrope children the morning sickness can last right through until birth. That's still five months away, and I don't know how on earth I'll scrape up the money to look after it. Sometimes I think that I should have just terminated the little guy like Remus wanted. Then I'd still have Remus." She sat at the kitchen table and accepted a cup of coffee from the older woman.

"Oh no dear. You did the right thing. Remus will come around in the end. Did he ever think that perhaps you Metamorphmagus genes would outweigh the werewolf genes?" Molly sat opposite Tonks and looked at her with concern. "You know that with the Ginny at school you could stay here so that you don't have to be by yourself, dear"

"I couldn't possibly intrude on you like that, especially with Arthur under so much stress at the Ministry. I couldn't possibly be another burden to you. I'm fine in my flat. Remus seems to be fine fending for himself somewhere else. He's lasted this long" Molly looked at her, not believing what she was saying.

"You'd never be a burden dear, you're welcome here anytime. You are right about Remus being able to look after himself. He popped round here to see Arthur last week." Molly said and looked at Tonks significantly, before sipping her tea.

"Really?" She asked curiously. It surprised her.

"Yes. I'm not quite sure what they talked about, but Remus looked rather depressed. Apparently he presented himself to Harry, asking to join him on their misson, and Harry put him in his place about abandoning you. If you stay for dinner, Arthur can tell you more." Molly smiled as she drained her cup, and eyed Tonks for an answer.

"I'd love to. What are you having?" Tonks asked as she stood and took her cup over to the sink.

"Lamb Roast" Molly answered and smiled with amusement as she saw Tonks' hair turn a darker green and then watched with a small laugh as she ran to the bathroom.

_Blue_

She lay on the couch, a copy of _Witch Weekly _in her hands. Her eyes were glazed as she read the same line over and over. It didn't matter, she couldn't concerntrate. She sighed and put a hand on her stomach as she felt a kick from her child. She was adamant it was a little boy swimming around in there, and she'd taken to calling the baby 'he' when she talked to the bump late at night. It helped her cope with Remus' continued absence from her life.

She'd hoped that he would've returned after Harry and him had argued over the rights and wrongs of her pregnancy, and Harry had refused to let Remus abandon her to go off on a little adventure with Harry, Hermione and Ron. But, alas, he had still not returned, and as her due date grew closer she became more aware of the difuculties she would face alone if he didn't return before the baby arrived. She was two weeks behind on the rent, and she was close to getting evicted. Her mother had offered her a place in her childhood home, since her mother was lonely since her father was a muggle-born on the run since he had failed to register at the was about to magically pack boxes and leave quickly, but she worried that if she left Remus would have trouble finding her again, if he came back. If. That one word was heavy on her happiness, dragging her unwillingly into a pit of depression that she knew wasnt really healthy for the baby.

She twirled a strand of her shoulder length deep blue hair around her finger thoughtfully. Sometimes she hated her Metamorph powers, her hair changing with her moods annoyed her because it made her an open book, anyone could see how she was feeling by the colour of her hair, as well as her eyes.

She stood, rubbing her belly as the baby kicked her forcefully, and she waddled down the hallway. SHe hated how big she was. She was only six months pregnant, yet she was the size of a flipping house! She waved her wand and summoned a couple of trunks she had shrunk and put in a closet. After expanding them she began to levitate items into them, not wanting to lift them and strain her back, which could easily send her into premature labour.

Two hours. That's how long it had taken to pack her most precious belongings. she then shrunk the trunks and placed a featherlight charm on them, before putting htem in her pocket. She rubed her stomach, glad that the baby had decided to nap for a while.

"Say bye to your home, bubs." She said to her stomach, before turning and leaving the flat, locking the door on her life in that flat with Remus forever. She stood, looking at the door to the home that had seen many moments, Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. She turned, and right there in the hallway, apparated away, a protective arm covering her stomach.

_Indigo_

Andromeda Black-Tonks sat a cup of tea in front of her daughter. It had been a month since her daughter had arrived on her doorstep in tears, a hand lovingly holding her protruding stomach. Without a word Andromeda had welcomed her daughter in to the house, and led her to the couch for a hug and a heart-to-heart. Andromeda had wondered exactly what they would do if there was a problem with the child who was due to arrive in the world in a mere two months. She'd taken her beloved daughter in, simply because she couldn't bare to see her daughter so upset, and the blue hair was very unbecoming onher.

Nymphadora was extremely grateful for her mothers help. She sat at the table, her hand yet again protectively on her child, as she sipped at the tea her Mother had given her and looked over the _Daily Prophet._ It was still rather amusing to read and see exactly what slop they were printing now that You-Know-Who controlled most of the wizarding world. They had just listened to "Potterwatch" on the Wizarding Wireless and it had bought her to tears to hear Remus soft voice coming through the airwaves to her.

She reasoned with herself. At least he was out there fighting the war, like she would be if it wasn't for her unexpected pregnancy. She was also rather glad to hear him, she knew he was still alive. Her hair hung in straight strands halfway down her back, it was a very deep almost-black indigo that was similar to the colour of a few of her Black ancestors.

"If Remus is alive Mum-"

"Remus is alive Nymphadora" her mother interrupted her sternly. "Did we not just hear him on the wireless?" she inquired with a quirk of her neatly plucked eyebrow.

"Yes, that is all and well Mum, but how much longer can he keep evading the Death Eaters? Especially when he's doing something so risky. I wish he'd come back" she sighed, and her mother shook her head.

"He'll come back if he feels like it. If he doesn't come back, then he's not worth worrying over, he's probably better off dead, what you'd do to him when you'd catch up to him" Andromeda smiled over her tea cup and saw her daughter crack a smile.

"Thanks Mum. I owe you so much." she replied. Andromeda was about to reply when a knock at the door interupted them. Nymphadora's eyes went wide and Andromeda paled.

"Go. Upstairs, now. Take your cup and saucer" Andromeda instructed to her daughter, and waiting until she was out of sight before opening the door to see who was there, her wand in her hand. A visitor shouldn't have been able to get past the wards unless they were granted access, but You-Know-Who could rip those wards to shreds.

"Remus." she said shortly with a glare as she looked at the ragged werewolf on her front porch. He looked sadly up at her, wincing at the glare.

"I Love Her. Please Andromeda. I've realized what I've done. Can you let me see her?" Remus asked and Andromeda looked apprehensive.

"Who crashed into our pond?" she asked him. Security question.

"Hagrid and Harry on Sirius' bike." Remus answered nonchalantly. Andromeda stepped back to let him in, directing him to the dining room and calling for Nymphadora after she shut the door. She pounded down the steps grumpily, her cup and saucer in her hands.

"We have a visitor" Andromeda said, and Nymphadora quickened her pace, her heart beating wildly as she looked hopefully at her mother, who nodded.

"Remus!!" She yelled and he came to the stairway to see her, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing those oh-so-soft lips he'd missed so much over the last six months. He looked down at her as they embraced, and he took in her glittering blue eyes, her now smiling lips, and her glowing face. He noted that pregnancy had done her well, she looked radiant and beautiful, every bit the woman he had fallen in love with. And she was carrying the child. His child. He'd adjusted to the idea, and he was now rather looking forward to the birth.

"I'm sorry Dora. I freaked out. I didn't want to curse a little baby with lycanthropy. I thought about it so much, and when Harry yelled at me that I couldn't just leave you, that I had responsibilities, I was afraid of returning to you in case you wouldn't take me back. I love you so much Dora, and I couldn't bear the thought that you wouldn't let me back into your life because I'd done such a stupid thing. Please forgive me." he said this quietly in a low voice, holding her to him as if he would never let her go. She nodded solemnly.

"I was heartbroken. Every now and then I'd hear a piece of information, and I'd know that maybe, just maybe you'd live through your adventures and maybe find enough love for me in your heart that you'd come back. I stayed in the flat as long as I could, waiting for you. I've told Junior here all about how great you are, and that you'd talk to him sometime soon. I hope that little guy can't tell time in there, because he's been waiting a long time" Nymphadora looked into his tear filled amber eyes and pulled him close to her. They sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of being back together.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked quietly, stroking her hair, that he noted was still a weird dark indigo.

"Of course I forgive you"

_Violet_

The door to the Tonks Home opened and Remus held back the door. He watched his wife walk through the door carefully, her eyes glued to the bundle in her arms that was their son. She smiled happily at the boy, Teddy Remus Lupin. His hair was currently the same bright violet that his mother was sporting. Andromeda came bustling into the hall to meet the small family, especially her new grandchild.

"He's gorgeous! Can I have a hold?" Nymphadora handed the newborn to her mother and lead the way to sitting room, where they all sat on the worn settees.

"He's Teddy. Ted Remus Lupin" Remus told his mother-in-law proudly and watched as her face lighted up in joy.

"He's inherited the Metamorph powers, obviously, but what about the werewolf genes?" Andromeda asked, paying inside that the child was not destined to live the same half-life that his father did.

"Hell have heightened senses, a taste for rare meats, and he'll have mood swings around the full moon, but otherwise, he's fine. He got the best parts of Remus' curse" Nymphadora said as she took the baby back into her arms.

"That's wonderful" Andromeda said happily, watching Remus stand and kiss his wife on the forehea.d

"I'll be going to Bills then, I'll tell Harry our decision." Remus said and left the house, walkingt o the boundary before apparating.

"What decision?" Andromeda asked curiously, watching her daughter coo at the child in her arms.

"We've decided to name Harry Godfather. If anyone will make it out of this war, it'll be him" Nymphadora informed her mother, who nodded in agreement. The young Harry Potter did seem to have a lot of luck when it came to Voldemort and threats on his own life.

"Tea?" Andromeda offered, and the two stood and headed into the dining room. In the corner was a powder blue baby bassinet, with white bedding.

"Oh, Mum! It's Gorgeous!" She tucked her son into the bassinet, and gasped as the baby blanket turned the exact shade of violet that Teddy and his mother were sporting.

"It's charmed to change colour with his hair" Andromeda announced with a grin, setting the tea cups and pot down on the table. Nymphadora took a quick look at her sleeping son before running a hand through her hair.

"I Love you Ted. No Matter What"

* * *

Remus looked at the beams of light that were being projected around the room. There was one colour, however, that the prism didn't show, yet he saw it everywhere. Grief still struck him, as he attempted to fight back his constant stream of tears. Teddy was the only light in his darkened days. He looked towards one of the many rainbow spectrums of clolour that was dancing around the room and thought back to the horrible day when he had lost her.

_Black_

"The Battle is on, Dora. I'm going. I can't just stay here and do nothing. Please, you must stay here. Taddy can't lose two parents" Remus gathered his cloak and wand.

"I'll stay, Remus, as long as you promise to come back to me." She told him. He nodded without saying a word, knowing that he couldn't promise her that. He kissed her.

"I love you so much Dora" He whispered to her as he held her close.

"I love you too. More that you could imagine." She replied, and felt tears spiring to life as he left the home. This could be the last time she'd ever see him. She stared at the door long after he left, until her mother came and joined her.

"He's out there to make the world a better place for Ted. He feels he has to because he's a father, that it's a father's job to protect his son." Andromeda told her daughter softly, laying a hand gently on her daughter's shoulder.

"I should be there too" she announced, summoning her travelling cloak from her bedroom.

"I can't stop you Nymphadora, but please don't go. Teddy can't lose both of you" Andromeda argued softly and Nymphadore smiled.

"Having you raise him will be just as good. If we do die, please look after him" Andromeda nodded, hoping with all of her heart that her daughter and son-in-law would return to their son, and that Voldemort would be conquered.

The Battle was raging violently as she arrived.

"Where's Remus?" She asked Harry, but nobody knew where anyone else was. She could feel an aching pain in her heart and hoped he hadn't already been killed. She ran out into the grounds where the battle was deadly, and bodies were everywhere. Acromantula, untransformed werewolves and vampires were attacking anything that moved and she spotter the snady hair of her husband, fighting Dolohov. She watched with horror as he fell to the ground, silver lodged in his arm. She yelled for him, then sent a killing curse at Dolohov, the green jet hitting him in the chest. He was replaced within seconds by Bellatrix, who looked demented and dangerous.

"Well Well, if it isn't my filthy half-blood niece. Ready to join your werewolf lover in the land of the dead?" she taunted in her mock-baby voice, They volleyed curses, blocking and dodging. Remus moved slightly as she watched him out of the corner of her life, and the seconds hesitation gave Bellatrix the advantage, and the killing curse hit Nymphadora Lupin in the chest, killing her instantly.

Remus had gained consciousness long enough to discretely shake the silver from the wound on his arm, and he felt his heart shatter as Bellatrix murdered his wife. He knew then that he would have to lie for their son. He lay there silently, playing dead.

He felt arms lift him as the battle died suddenly, and he was taken into the Great Hall.

"I'm alive" he said hoarsely, and he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt carrying him.

"Good to know. Nymphadora didn't make it" Kingsley said slowly, and Remus nodded.

"I know"

* * *

The door opened and Remus didn't notice, his eyes glud to the prism, horrid memories running through his mind.

"Daddy, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have gone now!" Little four year old Teddy tugged his fathers hand impatiently.

"Ted? Oh, right. Well it's time for you to go to bed, mate" Remus ruffled his son's electric blue hair and grinned as his son pouted and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No way Ted. But I will tell you a story about Mummy" Remus said and his son yelped happily, hugging his father.

"Come on then! I want to wear my Wolf PJs tonight" Teddy led the way out of the room excitedly, and his father smiled softly and took one more glance at the prism

"I'm doing the best I can, I just hope it's enough for you"

* * *

**Sooo....? I'd love it if you could review! **


End file.
